


монстр, что ждёт тебя под кроватью

by lisaenemy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaenemy/pseuds/lisaenemy
Summary: Кихён чувствует чужой липкий страх, что острыми иголками впивается в спину. Он знает, что именно такие эмоции и должен вызывать у людей, в конце концов, он подкроватный монстр, а значит это его предназначение. Но легче от этого, конечно, не становится.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	монстр, что ждёт тебя под кроватью

Тихо щёлкает выключатель, и комната погружается во тьму. Кихён слышит тихий выдох сквозь зубы и сжимает ладони в кулаки ‒ ему так сильно хочется раскрыть своё укрытие, выбраться наружу, показать себя и утешить Чангюна, сгорбившегося на собственной кровати и обхватившего себя руками. Но ему нельзя, во-первых, это против правил, против какого-то кодекса, написанного тысячи лет назад, который он даже в глаза никогда не видел. Но это даже не главное, что ему до каких-то там правил, когда главная причина заключается в том и только в том, что Чангюн его боится. Кихён чувствует чужой липкий страх, что острыми иголками впивается в спину. Он знает, что именно такие эмоции и должен вызывать у людей, в конце концов, он подкроватный монстр, а значит это его предназначение. Но легче от этого, конечно, не становится.

А ещё он знает, что всё может быть по-другому. Например, как это было двадцать лет назад, когда Чангюн, будучи любопытным ребёнком, залез ночью под кровать и заметил его, такого же маленького подкроватного монстра, брошенного тут своей матерью по той простой причине, что он был слишком похож на человека ‒ рога слишком маленькие, даже для младенца, шерсти нет, глаза не сверкают опасным блеском, а лишь скрывают за собой природную любознательность. И Кихёну пришлось сидеть под той самой кроватью, где он и родился, не в силах уйти оттуда, чтобы найти место только для себя, без всяких соседей сверху. Но обида на мать, о которой он всё равно думал и вспоминал, улетучилась сразу же, как он познакомился с Чангюном. У человеческого ребёнка даже в мыслях не было, что ему нужно бояться, и это располагало к себе. И когда свет выключался, а родители оставляли мягкий поцелуй на щеках Чангюна, они с проказливыми улыбками вылезали из своих укрытий ‒ один из-под тёплого одеяла, подаренного бабушкой, а второй из-под кровати ‒ и начинали играть, понимая друг друга почти без слов. 

‒ Это рога? ‒ Чангюн тянется к голове Кихёна и маленькими ладонями обхватывает рога. ‒ Прям настоящие-настоящие?

‒ Ага, ‒ с какой-то даже гордостью отвечает Кихён, потому что пусть у Чангюна есть любящие и заботливые родители, зато нет таких замечательных рогов.

Чангюн показывал ему всё, что мог, ‒ свои новенькие игрушки, редких прохожих за окном и проезжающие мимо машины. Однажды им повезло настолько, что они увидели вертолёт. Чангюн рассказывал всё, что узнавал в школе, учил Кихёна читать и считать и даже шутил про то, что теперь можно не делать домашку, а спихивать её на него. Кихёну, у которого не было никакой возможности увидеть мир, казалось, что всё так, как и должно быть, пока старший подкроватный монстр не навестил его, не высмеял его за приходящие в его голову мысли и не дал приказ ‒ заставить Чангюна бояться, объяснив ему, что именно в этом и состоит смысл его существования. 

‒ Ну как же я могу тебя бояться? Это глупости какие-то! ‒ Чангюн сидит на постели и болтает в воздухе ногами, чуть щуря глаза, чтобы видеть своего ночного друга чуть лучше. 

‒ Как мне сказали, всё зависит от детского воображения, ‒ пожимает плечами Кихён, почёсывая голову за всё таким же маленьким рогом.

‒ Прости, я не могу выдумать тебя страшным.

И после того, как их общение закончилось на самой печальной ноте, Кихён не может понять только одного: как же всё изменилось настолько, что Чангюн теперь боится. Он уверен, что здесь замешан кто-то из старших, но обращаться к ним за разъяснениями он совершенно точно не собирается. А ещё он не собирается покидать пределы комнаты Чангюна, даже имея теперь возможность это сделать ‒ Чангюн вырос, и подкроватный монстр ему больше не нужен, в его жизни есть вещи и похуже. Такие, как работа с восьми утра, налоги, недосып и пробки на дорогах. 

Он привык отсчитывать час с того момента, как гас телефон в руках Чангюна, и вылезать из своего укрытия, чтобы просто посмотреть на своего первого и единственного, но уже, кажется, бывшего друга. Чангюн всегда менялся быстро, особенно в подростковый период, но сейчас изменения кажутся Кихёну намного значимее ‒ синяки под глазами становятся глубже, скулы острее ‒ и он уверен, что, если когда-нибудь в этой жизни ещё раз поймает его взгляд, то обнаружит, что там вселенская скорбь. Но никакой взгляд он ловить не собирается просто из-за того, что боится обнаружить там страх.

‒ Ты всё ещё там, да? ‒ Кихён не слышал голоса Чангюна так долго, что он не сразу понимает, что это именно он, но в комнате больше никого нет, и остаётся только один вариант.

‒ Где мне ещё быть? ‒ он тихо усмехается и высовывает голову из-под кровати, чтобы узнать, что в его сторону даже не смотрят. 

‒ Я задолжал тебе извинение, да? ‒ Чангюн отзеркаливает усмешку и поднимает глаза на потолок. ‒ Не знаю, как это прозвучит для тебя, но… Но дети бывают жестокими. И в один момент, когда мне все рассказывали о своих друзьях на уроке английского, я рассказал о тебе. И надо мной смеялись, и мне стало так стыдно, что я остался после уроков и плакал в туалете. 

Кихёну хочется утешить Чангюна, но он не решается вылезти из-под кровати, поэтому он тоже переводит взгляд на потолок, как будто там есть все ответы, и слушает дальше.

‒ Поэтому я перестал выходить к тебе. Мне тогда казалось, что я правда тебя выдумал и мне просто нужно вырасти из этого. Но через несколько лет я ночевал у своего друга и услышал, как его сестрёнка кричит от ужаса, увидев своего… ну, монстра, ‒ Чангюн неловко прокашливается и одним движением сползает на пол. ‒ И почему-то после этого мне стало страшно, что, если я попробую вернуться к тебе, то ты станешь таким же.

‒ И почему тогда ты вернулся сейчас? ‒ Кихён никогда не видел мир и хитросплетений человеческих чувств никогда не понимал, но сейчас он знает точно, что конкретно этому человеку в данный момент печально и отчего-то больше не страшно.

‒ Потому что это ты, ‒ Чангюн протягивает руку к Кихёну и останавливает её в нескольких сантиметрах от его волос. ‒ Как я могу бояться тебя? 

Он двигается ближе сам, одним своим видом показывая, что пора бы уже Кихёну вылезти полностью, что тот и делает, притягивает его к себе и шепчет задушенное:

‒ Потому что я скучал. 

Кихён неуверенно сжимает чужую футболку в своих руках и впервые в жизни чувствует, как по его лицу течёт слеза.

‒ Я тоже скучал.


End file.
